Two Peas in a Pod
by V- CuriousChibii -V
Summary: Allen is an abnormal teenage girl. She's a trouble-maker. But why does she keep the reason to her troubles to herself? Will she ever reveal the truth behind her constant acts or will she fall to the darkness?


"Allen Walker!" The voice of Mr Richwell boomed across the classroom, when a sixteen year old girl abruptly turned up into the classroom, without a care, interrupting the middle of his lecture. The girl had been seen as obviously two hours and thirty-eight minutes late. "You're late again for school!" The man scolded, glaring at the student whom just stood at the doorway, slouched in a lazed position, her attention clearly conveying her ignorant and lack of respect behaviour towards her science teacher.

The students in the classroom weren't at all surprised to see that the trouble-maker of their class had finally turned up at this point of time. They knew clearly she was not the one type you'd be messing with, or so, if you hadn't the slight desire of wishing to be beaten up so badly you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. The majority feared her, for so, they need no more to prove her brutal strength, she was literally sighted covered in bruises and cut wounds; if you're looking for a fight she wouldn't hesitate if you'd dare provoke her.

"Allen Walker," Mr Richwell began again, hoping that she would at least obey his one order, "Please get to your seat, class has started a while ago" The teacher sighed, deciding that he shouldn't waste his breath on the likes of her. He knew she had so much as the wits to even bluntly disobey the orders of the principal, who seemed to have also tired out from her constant intents of breaking the school rules and getting into fights which no doubt marked her as a delinquent.

The girl made no haste in moving to her seat, which positioned in the second row, three seats to the right. When she slumped back in her seat, she made no attempts to take out her books, but just sat there, daydreaming as her teacher resumed his lesson.

As the day couldn't have seemed longer, classes were finally dismissed for lunch at noon. Allen gladly used this opportunity to lighten the burden of her bag and shoved her textbooks into her locker and reluctantly fumbled around in search for the books to her next class.

At this time, students would normally be seen scurrying off through the considerably small aisles, rushing off to their long-waited lunch breaks and gathering excitedly with their mates. But for Allen, it merely seems like a time of tediousness; nothing more than an annoyance. The white-haired girl unenthusiastically slid her books into her backpack then suddenly heard a familiar call of her name down the corridors, which would only belong to none others but her considerable close friend.

"Hey, Road." Allen greeted in her casual tone, when a girl with blue spiky hair trotted happily towards the occupied adolescent. "I've gotten promoted again, haven't I?" The girl questioned, not bothered to glance up at her friend, whom stood rather impatiently beside, her hand twirling around with her thick locks of hair.

"Oh," Road Kamelot began with a startled look, surprised that her friend had guessed why she had made her presence. "As expected from my dear friend Allen." She continued as she leaned over to a locker beside her friend's. "Tyki, said that because you're moving up in concerns of combat, Boss, had agreed upon allowing you in stepping up a rank."

"I see... They were nothing more but a bunch of losers." Allen scoffed while slamming her locker shut, throwing her bag over her back and began to make her way towards the door leading to the field. "I wouldn't be surprised if they actually called up for reinforces and decided to make a turn on things from beating the shit outta me. To be honest, I'd be more than happy to take them head on."

Road skipped along, while keeping up with her friend's long strides. "Now now, Allen's getting back to her old self again, isn't she." Road teased while stripping the wrapper off a lollipop and popped it into her mouth. She offered one to Allen, but the adolescent refused as saying that she had a distaste in sweets. "Anyways, Tyki also said he would be handing you your next job at Graventie."

Allen, for once glanced down at her friend in disgust. "You gotta be kidding me." The girl groaned in irritation. "Those guys have just been in for a week."

"I dunno about that." The blue-haired teen chuckled then licked tastefully at her candy, "It seems they rather are persistent and won't seem to learn their lesson. I say, Allen, why don't you just teach them how to shut up once and for all." Road watched in amusement as she saw a slight tinge of interest display within the beast of her friend. "Well, I'll see you around when you've completed your mission."

Allen bided her friend farewell and watched her skip though the corridors and finally disappeared within the crowd, while she slowly continued to her destination.

Allen had found a shady spot away from the heating sun, below a huge tree and had come to slump herself onto the ground and decided to nap in for a rest. Students of all years were spreaded across the fields, sitting in small gathering of groups, and were all too busy chattering about their daily schedules of life, to even notice the girl laying down in an isolated corner of the wide-spread field. Allen knew that even if she was quite a threat to others, she was no doubt happy to be having her company all to herself. Keeping herself away from those rotten minded freaks, who'd speak nothing but a girly fashion and the most annoying subject, love.

The teen sighed wearily to herself. Slightly exhausted from her previous incident. She knew it wasn't her fault. Those guys should've known better not to mess with a lady. Not to mention they obviously asked for it.

"I see you've no doubt involved yourself in another fight." A voice pointed out from somewhere close to her.

"Get lost!" Allen grunted. She knew who's voice this belonged to and hated to say that she was in no mood to be disturbed. She rolled over to her side, her back to the person.

"Does it hurt?..." The voice asked almost in a childish way.

"If you don't want me to beat the crap outta ya, then _stop_ bothering me." Allen taunted, hoping the guy who was

talking would go away and leave her to nap.

"Aww, no need to be _that _aggressive."

"I didn't ask for you to care in the first place."

"But it really looks painful…"

"I said keep away from- Ouch!" Allen shot her eyes open in pain when she suddenly felt a poke at her cheeks, where she recalled a bruise had been present. The teen, as quick as light grabbed the shirt of her startled victim and pinned him viciously down to the ground.

Her infuriated eyes locked upon a red-haired teen, just about two years older than herself. The boy had seen better. He seemed to have been slightly stunned at how rapid she had reacted when he had placed even with the slightest of contact, which he thought had at least occupied the attention of her.

"If it weren't for me to have stopped myself, I would've probably rammed you up the tree and beat the guts outta you, and when that happens, you wouldn't won't even utter the slightest yelp for help." Allen threatened, glaring into the emerald eyes which blinked in surprise.

"So you were in pain after all, Allen!" The boy chimed happily at the girl, whom just stared down in complete irritation. Allen was quite surprised to have met a boy whom didn't only have the wits to hang around her but also possess the attitude to back off any threat she threw at him; as though they were both on with some casual conversation.

Allen sighed in defeat then released the boy from her grasp. She knew she would rather just continue her nap, than have this maniac rape her sanity and no doubt render her threats useless. "Forget it, Lavi. You're just too…Arggg! Just forget it!" The white-haired girl cursed.. Lavi knew the girl had given in and had finally accepted the company of one such as himself. He watched as the teen shifted back into her napping position and silenced as though he weren't even there. He sat himself up against the tree and grinned down at the girl who had obviously gone back to her nap.

"Say, Allen. Why do you always get those injuries?" Lavi asked out of the blue, curiously examining the bruises which had deepened into a purple shade.

Allen sighed, "Say...why don't you just let me have my own privacy." The teen mumbled when she was about to be on the verge of sleep.

Without even realising it, Allen had fallen into a deep slumber. She hadn't noticed how close the boy had edged towards her and neither had she felt the boy gently brushing her bangs away from her face. The boy glanced down at the harmless looking girl. Her brutal yet calm looking side, really proposed an image of innocence. As though she hadn't really been vicious. As though she hadn't been completely tainted with the devils-sins. But rather say, she still had a slight purity residing within her. Lavi smiled sweetly to himself as he glanced up at the sky, taking little notice of the students preparing to hurry off to resume their classes, as the bell had long rung already.

"Why you!...What did you do to me?" Allen clenched her fists in furiousness from the knowledge that she had woken, having to find out that Lavi had stayed with her the whole time during lunch and into class hours. Not that she was being mean or anything, but because this guy was clearly labelled _never-to-be-trusted _for her own good-will. This guy may deceive others of his good looks and may be popular among the girls as of his so-claimed handsomeness, but to Allen, she wasn't falling for anyone.

"I didn't do anything! I swear it with my heart!" Lavi pleaded for the acknowledgement of being innocent, while gesturing his two hands up as in attempts to calm down the bewildered beast. He knew all he had done was brush her bangs from her face and keep her company until she had woken up herself. Nothing of the sort that a pervert might do. "The bell had rung…but you were sleeping as though you needed it." Lavi tried again in desperation. "So…I decided to allow you to have your sleep and not wake you up." The boy grinned while backing slowly away from the girl, whom seemed at any point, ready to pound at the cowering boy.

"You said the bell had rung already, right?" Allen asked, relief to Lavi as she had finally diverted her attention to something other than being on the verge as to beat the crap out of poor him.

"Ah, yeah." Lavi answered, ruffling messily at his hair.

"Then, why are you still here?" Allen gazed curiously at the boy whom seemed to have felt startled at the sudden question.

"Why…Am I still here?" The boy asked himself dumbly.

Even Lavi was a bit surprised to have himself ask, why he had stayed behind for Allen. Was it something he had felt to want to stay behind with this girl? Or was it because he cared about her?

Lavi shook his head roughly then beamed rather smugly at Allen, who twitched in annoyance. "Ah, there were wolves out in the loose, so it's a man's responsibility to look after a lady. Aren't I right?" The red-haired boy chimed childishly pretending to be on the lookout for creatures of non-existence; hoping that Allen would buy his lame excuse.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But I'd think if a real wolf were to turn up, you'd be cowering behind me and whimpering for my help." Allen smirked at the sight of Lavi twitching at her thought." And, that's not the end of it, I'd be throwing you out to the wolves like fish food and you'd be no more than a decoy to me while I take my leave for good." The teen finished off, then began jogging across the field to attend her class, which she highly assumed was going to be started with an impatient teacher waiting for her late arrival.

Behind her, Lavi still stood there beside the tree, a dumbfounded look on his face. He altered it with a small smile then cracked into a small chuckle when Allen was slightly out of earshot.

"That's why I find you most interesting." He said to himself quietly with a grin, then quickly paced up to catch up with Allen.


End file.
